Glowing Embers of the Dark
by Xx-Fax to the Max-xX
Summary: Max goes out flying by herself, overwhelmed with her feelings for Fang. When she comes back, will she finally realize that what they have ISN'T because of some damn teenage hormones? Rated T for light swearing. Slightly OOC Max, and fluffy Faxness!
1. Damn you, hormones

**AN: Alright people, this is the story for you if you ship Fax. God I can't get enough of that pairing. Fax, Fax, Fax. GAAH! Anyways, assuming that you've read the summary, you'll know that this is sorta low on humor. Yesh! Well, I love humor stuff, too, but that's not my point. I'll save my idiotic humor that only some really messed up people get for another Maximum Ride fanfic later. Btw, if you like stupid humor, go check out my other fics. If you're a fan of Twilight, of course. Um, this chapter has some OOC from Max…I think…if you don't think it is, then fine. I'm not good at this stuff anyways. Ok, I think this has gone on long enough. Time for the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters or James Patterson's plot or anything. I just like to pick on them. =) And I love 'em. I LOVE YOU FANG!! I LOVE YOU IGGY!! **

**MAX POV (love you too, max! but like in a sisterly way. lmao)**

I love flying.

I mean, I've probably already mentioned it before, but I might as well mention it again, right?

I love the way the air cools me and whips around me so naturally, I feel like I'm a part of it. I love the way it gives me a freedom to do whatever I want. And most of all, I love how I get to think to myself when my flock isn't with me. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my flock. But sometimes this leader stuff wears me out, alright?

Well ok, maybe not sometimes. But you get the point.

This time though, I hated the fact that I was all alone and could think to myself. On the bright side, Angel wasn't here to read my embarrassing thoughts. But I still had all the space to myself.

Why are teenage hormones so confusing? How could I get rid of them? This would make things so much less complicated than it was right now. Fang would be my best friend, and I would be his, and everything would be alright.

Wait a minute, I _am_ Fang's best friend, and he _is_ mine. Nothing more. End of subject. At least, for now.

No, what am I saying? End of subject. Period. PERIOD.

_Max, you can't keep running away from the truth._

Ugh. My voice was back. Now I didn't have any privacy at all.

_**Well, that is that. We're just friends. We're like brother and sister. In fact, we almost ARE. There's nothing going on between us. God. Get outta my mind.**_

_But Max, can't you see? Fang loves you. And we both know you love him, too._

_**Yeah, and I realize that. We both love each other in the friendly way. NOTHING MORE.**_

_You're being so stubborn. Of course he doesn't love you in the friendly way. He loves you in the lovey-dovey-kissy way._

_**Oh shut up, voice. You're such a bad liar.**_

I could feel it trying to reply, but I had to block it. I thought of Santa Claus and rainbows and grandmas and spiders. That got it to be quiet, at least for now. I sighed.

_**Peace and quiet.**_

It was getting darker, so I turned around to fly back to the cave my flock and I were settled in for the evening. Some hawks were glancing warily at me as I swooped into their territory, but they had been less tense than yesterday. We stuck out like sore thumbs. Whatever that means.

I took another few minutes to enjoy my wonderful wind before I could see a faint glow of orange behind some shadows. I flew faster, using my new skill. Hee hee. I love that skill.

As I zoomed in closer, I could see the fire that they had prepared. I could see some faint shadows moving around, and it looked like the younger kids were going ahead to eat dinner. I didn't really mind, and they knew that already. But Fang was standing out by himself, just staring at the darkness. A wall of emotion hit me.

Fang. That was the reason I had come out here in the first place.

Why, you ask?

Well because he and I were talking like we were best friends, and he was all casual and quiet and mysterious in his usual Fang-y way. He was just sitting there, acting all casual, when I had the sudden urge to walk over and kiss him. Yeah, and not on the cheek either. Right smack dab on the lips.

Yeah, yeah, I love him and crap. Sure. Think whatever you want to get yourself through the day. But we don't love each other that way. I can tell.

Anyways, I'd been having those feelings repeatedly, the distance between them closing, and I was guessing the final result was going to end up with me sandwiching him into the wall, just to get a freaking kiss.

And so I just took off before I could let that happen.

Talk about your damn teenage hormones.

I didn't want to face him again, but I knew I had to at some point. Couldn't just avoid him forever. So I swooped in lower and, not paying very close attention, crashed not-so-gracefully into Fang.

Nudge heard our accident, looked over, and smirked.

Ugh.

WE ARE NOT IN LOVE HERE, PEOPLE!

Angel snickered, and I shot her a look.

I got up, embarrassed, and dusted of my pants. I was about to offer Fang a hand before I noted he had already stood up himself.

"Not being too graceful today, are we?" he muttered. I blushed.

"Sorry," I said quietly, and hurried over to sit next to Angel, who was roasting a hot dog. I grabbed one, skewered it, and held it over the fire till it looked ready, then took a huge bite out of it. Deliciousness.

Dinner went by slowly, and I was dimly aware of the conversation brewing around me. Nudge, Total, and Angel were whispering to one another, I noticed, and kept glancing at me and Fang. Gazzy and Iggy were too busy talking about making another bomb or something to notice. Fang was staring blankly at the wall behind me, and I just looked at my feet, not wanting to risk the chance of looking into his eyes.

Oh, those eyes, those beautiful, dark eyes. I look in them and I just want to tackle him and give him a huge ki-

Wait. I wasn't just thinking that.

_Yes, you were._

_**No I wasn't.**_

_Yes, you were._

_**No I wasn't.**_

_Yes, you were._

_**No I wasn't.**_

_Was too._

_**Was not.**_

_Was too._

_**Was not.**_

_WAS TOO._

_**WAS NOT!!!**_

_Ok, you win, but you can't deny the truth forever…_

I sighed and rolled my eyes. And with that, it faded away, leaving me to ponder what it meant.

I hate it when the Voice does that.

Everyone finished up dinner, and the fire dwindled slowly, until all I could see were the glowing embers of the dark. Well, I mean, I had raptor vision, but it sounds so much cooler that way. It sounds really..poetic. Or romantic.

What is wrong with my mind? I'm lingering so much on the crappy romantic stuff these days. Just gotta snap out of it. C'mon, it can't be that hard, can it?

Moving on.

It was cold that night, so the younger kids huddled together to keep warm, laying near the fire. Iggy was already out cold, and I knew I wouldn't be going to sleep for a long time. I was too disturbed by the Voice's interpretation of my puberty stuff. Still, I laid on the floor and rolled onto my side to stare at the twinkling stars. They seemed like they were winking at me.

"It's a beautiful night, huh?" said Fang suddenly. I hadn't realized that he had finished up and had snuck behind me.

"Gaahhh!" I sat up quickly, so quickly that I got a momentary headache. "Stop that, will you?"

"What?" He smirked. "Stop breathing?"

I slapped him lightly. "You know what I mean." I rolled my eyes, laid back down, and turned away from him. I could feel him lay down beside me.

We laid in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So," I said, the silence finally getting to me.

"So," Fang replied.

Awkward…

"Um…beautiful night, huh?" I repeated.

He half smiled his famous-slash-very rare half smile. "I think we already established that."

"Yeah, I know," I hid my face, for fear of him spotting my creeping blush.

"Why'd you fly away?" he asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I was stalling. What had I been thinking back there? Screw it, I'm always running away these days. My Voice was right. Stupid voice. What in the world was I going to tell Fangym \

?

"You know, when you flew off without a word and didn't come back for half an hour."

Was I really gone that long?

"Uh…"I said in an Einstein manner.

There was a strong gust of wind that hit me right in the face, and I stammered as I said the next words.

"I…I…I j-just needed-d t-to have s-s-some alone t-t-time," was what I finally decided on saying. Smooth, Max. Suh-moooth.

Fang wrapped one of his arms around me. I froze.

"You're shivering," he said, but I wasn't shivering for the reason that he thought I was. Oh well. I felt safe in his arms, like no one would ever hurt me. Ever, emotionally or physically. And that's what gave me the courage to say…

"Fang?" I said before I could stop myself.

"Yer?"He replied.

"What do you think it's like, being in love?" I said, very out of character like. Oh, God.

"Um. I guess it's…nice?" He said.

More awkward silence.

I looked in his eyes. His dark beautiful eyes. What was I saying before? That I would get lost in them and jump him and kiss him or something? Ugh, why did I even care?

Yeah, that's how I felt now. Jeezums, give me a break, you damn hormones.

**AN: Wow, I'm mean. Sorry, people, but I didn't do that on purpose. I really have no idea what I need to make them say next. Hope you enjoyed it though! It was like, 5 pages long. I wasted a lot of space using the stupid "WAS NOT WAS TOO" thing. Ideas? Comments? Compliments? Complaints? Flames? Cake? Catfish? (lmao, Amazing Clichés by rainbowstrike. I died laughing) CONTEMPT!**

**Anyway, you see that little button down there? If you click it, you get a magical slice of peach pie. It's delicious! And only one click away…**


	2. Or maybe not?

**A/N: Hallo, I'm back! So sorry, I totally would've updated sooner, only I had a life…I was in a play, and it took up a lot of my free time. Also, school, homework, lotsa other stuff too. Oh, and I had this chapter deleted several times. I'd almost had this chapter done, and then it totally vanished. I got really mad, but now I'm in the mood to write again. I hope I get it a lot better this time, after reading some of ObviouslyObsessed's work. She's sooo talented. Also, go check out Myrah's Maximum Ride Fanfiction Awards if you're looking for great stories with great writers to go along with them.**

**Anyway, I'm sure you'd like to hear more Faxiness, right? Right. Here ya go! Also, I'm contemplating whether I should write the whole thing in Fang's point of view as well. Leave your thoughts in the comments, pweasey. :D I wonder why I wasted my time writing all this fluffy fluff stuff, because face it: there's really no plot in this, at all. Then again, there's really no plot in any of my stories, if you can even call them stories. Whatever.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride. God, I hate admitting that. –cries-**

**RECAP:**

_"What do you think it's like, being in love?" I said, very out of character like. Oh, God._

_"Um. I guess it's…nice?" He said._

_More awkward silence._

_I looked in his eyes. His dark beautiful eyes. What was I saying before? That I would get lost in them and jump him and kiss him or something? Ugh, why did I even care?_

_Yeah, that's how I felt now. Jeezums, give me a break, you damn hormones._

**Max POV**

So, why did I ask what it felt like to be in love? God, I'm such an idiot. What came over me? I feel like curling up into a little ball and shrinking so Fang can never find me again. !!!!!!

I squirmed around, trying to escape, finding it unable to do so with Fang's arm still around me. I appreciated it; it actually was a little bit chilly. I breathed in his scent, trying to take it all in, to remember it forever. He smelled nice.

Sighing, I made me pull myself together and started to try to shrug his arm off, but it was like he was holding a death grip on me. When he paid no attention, I turned over. I looked pointedly at his arm, then back up to his face. He still didn't seem to notice.

"Ahem," I said quietly.

No response.

"Ahem," I tried again.

Still no response.

I briefly wondered why I hadn't burst out yelling at him, trying to push him off of me. Was it because of the kids, or the mood?

I tried to send him another hint, without success. So I took the blunt way. "Fang, get your arm off of me. I'm fine."

He looked down at my face, looked at his arm still wrapped around me, and looked away. He quickly took his arm off and simply laid there, looking as if he didn't care. Oh, the silent treatment as usual, eh? I guess that's what I deserve for…

For…

For what? T_T

For not just letting him stay there? I admitted I had liked it anyways.

Uhm. What? I quickly tried to think of something worthwhile to think about. Nothing surfaced.

Sighing, I blankly stared at the sky. The bright, shiny stars winked at me, twinkling in all their glory. It seemed that they were trying to say that everything was going to be okay. I yawned, then closed my eyes for a minute. I had to admit that they were getting a bit tired. And I was plunged into a well-earned sleep. Being a hybrid on the run may seem like a piece of cake (yea right, who am I kidding?), but it's not.

Dreamworld was wonderful that night. Our flock had found the perfect home, with an unlimited supply of money and food. No adults to bug us, no neighbors to be spied from, no freakin' school to go to, and absolutely no one going after us. All day to mosey around, doing nothing. Which was pretty cool after doing all this running around and stuff.

Best of all, Fang and I were an item. I know, right? -insert sigh here-

We were merely flying around the park at night, where no one was at that time. How convenient. We laughed and talked, and everything seemed so overly out of character, but I still loved it. At least, that's what it…felt like? Adorable little animals were all around us, prancing and singing about how we were meant to be. I felt like Snow White or something.

Fang and I just…clicked. It was so awesome. We settled under a tree, where we eventually began making out…hotness right there.

As we separated for another breath, Fang opened his mouth. "Max, what are you thinking?"

Wait, what? His lips didn't match his words. I could feel my brain frantically searching for an answer while gradually bringing me out of Dreamworld.

My eyelids fluttered open, faintly being able to see Fang's face inches away from mine. I smiled dreamily. Kiss me again, fool, I thought briefly. I was about to quote my thoughts when my brain suddenly snapped back to Realworld.

Did I seriously just have a dream like _that_? And did I really just have a thought like _that_? WTH?

I mentally slapped myself and looked at Fang again, barely being able to see him in the dim light. I could just see the outline of his jaw, nose, eyes, and mouth. I wanted to reach out and stroke his face and pull my body to his, kissing passionately while grinding into him.

…

That's sooo not me.

God. I must spend less time with Nudge and Iggy. One day I walked in on them in Dr. M's house…it wasn't pretty. Needless to say, I gave them such a scolding that they probably won't do it again until 9485793874958723401984000 years later, when I'm dead, but they'll probably be dead by then, too. (O.o) I know that if it's needless to say, then you probably shouldn't say it, but I thought that this was needed to be said, so I should probably rewrite the above. Ahem: I gave them such a scolding that they probably won't do it again until 9485793874958723401984000 years later…and you know the rest.

Wow, I _really_ needa spend less time with Nudge. Where were we again?

Oh that's right. I wanted Fang.

If that last sentence didn't seem weird to you, then read it again.

Hey look! I made a statement about wanting Fang in some way without denying it. Little Maximum is growing up! Ha. Ha.

Ha.

He was still staring at me while all of this was running through my head, waiting for my response.

I cleared my throat, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. "Nothing in particular, why do you ask?" I grimaced, knowing that was the worst possible lie in the whole history of lies. He flashed a knowing look, giving me one of the many looks that I've come to recognize over the years of togetherness.

Not like, _together_ togetherness, but like…together…togetherness…

I am so bad at metaphors.

Now that I was fully awake after all the thinking, I decided to make the moment less awkward. Mission launch: "So…what's on _your_ mind?"

"Oh, just how cute you look when you're flustered." Cue blush. Cue Fang-y smirk. Cue turning of my head. Guhhhh.

Mission failed.

T_T

Oh well, might as well work it. "So you think…that I'm cute?" My voice sounded a lot more confident than I actually felt. Maybe we could go somewhere with this..? Suddenly, picturing me liking Fang was a lot easier than before. Not that I had, before. Ya know what? Nevermind.

What's happening to me?

Fang took a breath. "I don't exactly think you're _ugly_…"

And there he goes, crushing my ego. _I don't exactly think you're ugly_? Couldn't you say something more…Ionno…nice?

"…so therefore, yes. I would think you're cute. Actually no, scratch that. Beautiful fits you more perfectly."

And there he goes, bringing it way higher than it had started in the first place.

I felt braver, turning back toward me. "You're not so bad yourself, kid."

Fang smiled at my comment. Well, he smiled his little famous half smile.

Wait, I wouldn't have said that before…well before I…ya know. Where is this flirty Max coming from? WHERE WAS SHE EARLIER? …Why is she even here? To help me out with my situation? Good, because I needed help. If I was going to want Fang, I was going to do it the right way.

I am _so_ screwed.

Anyway, the silence that followed wasn't nearly as tense and weird as the others; it was relaxed but quiet, because that's what silences are for. I turned onto my back YET AGAIN, gave him a warm smile (???????? How can smiles be warm???????) and stared at the cave's crevices. I realized that we weren't the only inhabitants in this cave, for there were many beetles and spiders crawling around, too. I hope Nudge and Angel don't find out about this. I especially hope Gazzy and Ig won't get their hands on one. I can only imagine what would happen if they found just one beetle…

* * *

Wanting and having Fang at the same time is harder than I thought, I realized later. I've _just_ realized that I like him…that way, of course-but this is just crazy. I feel like I've fallen for him far too fast. Were those hormones not just hormones but…real emotions? I must further explore this later.

Right now, you must want the juicier details. Not that Fang and I ever do anything juicy, because come on. We're fourteen year olds. And while normal fourteen year olds probably have the experience of…lots of relationships to back them up, but we're not normal. Pfft, as if you need reminding.

So back to me being screwed, right? I was totally wrong about that. What really happened was this:

…

Actually, I'll keep you waiting 'til the end. Going in chronological order is nice, don't you think?

So we were still laying there, Fang smiling his half smile at me, me smiling warmly (warmly!) at him and marvelously melting at our met eyes on the inside. Of course, Fang could see that too, but I certainly wasn't aware of it then.

I would just like to say that never, in my entire fourteen years of life, have I _ever_ felt so un-Max-like. Just sayin'.

Anyway, I guess Fang was tired of seeing me struggle. Pfft. It's been like, 15 minutes since I've given up the struggle to admit that I don't like him.

Wait, what?

"Max," he murmured, "when will we ever really talk…about us?"

Wait. What?

"…Us?" I managed to choke out. What the heckle is going on?

"Ya know, Max. You and me…"

"And the rest of the flock?" Believe me, I was super confused. How was I supposed to know that his feelings were the exact same?

Crap. So much for surprising you. Whatever.

"No, Max," he said sounding exasperated. "I mean as in…just you and me."

Wait. WHAT?

"I mean, you and me kiss, right? And then you run away. And we act like nothing happens. Then, you plant one on me while I'm practically dying. And then we act like nothing happens. And all this blushing and flirting and…crap. My God, Max, what are we? Friends? More than that? Or maybe friends with benefits?"

That was one of those moments where you get to hear Fang say the most he's said in about…a month. Record this, peeps, because this isn't going to happen again for a long, long, long, long, long, long, long time.

"WTH?" I blurted out, getting up inhumanely fast. There I was, mind racing, heart pounding, breath heaving, ready to run away. And Fang hadn't even kissed me yet.

Then he grabbed my shoulders and did it. I know, right? How confuzzling is he?

The kisses started slow, gentle, sweet. We met, moving our mouths rhythmically, and separated, gazing into each other's eyes. Meet and separate, meet and separate. Each kiss we'd share would gradually get more frantic than romantic, me grasping his hair and wrapping my leg around his waist, him sliding his hands down to mine, lingering around my chest. The distance between our mouths closed with each breath, not wanting to get further, but closer to each other until I was practically on top of him. He slammed me into the wall and I moaned as the kisses got more passionate and steamy. Now I was the middle of the sandwich, instead of me pushing him into the wall in my first fantasy tonight.

I could feel his hand creeping up my shirt. And I didn't do anything to stop it, though I don't know why I wasn't thinking about what would happen if he didn't feel that way about me. He probably did, I reasoned, 'cuz what guy sticks his hand up a girl's shirt if he doesn't feel that way? Jerks, I guess, but Fang is no jerk.

And it felt _good._ We were a whole tangle of grasping, groping, groaning teens, being so loud that I'm surprised no one even woke up. Or maybe, they did. More on that later.

So we were still making out against that same wall, transforming from avian-human hybrids to pretzel-avian-human hybrids. By now we were full on Frenching each other, Fang with his shirt off and mine getting ready to burst from his frantic movement underneath my bra…hey, we're horny, kay? Plus, he tasted awesome. Not too sure about myself, actually.

Also, his abs seriously helped the mood. Hotness right there, guys.

I was seriously enjoying this, urging Fang to get excited in the way only a guy can. I wanted to go further and further, telling myself it would be pretty freakin' awesome. I was perfectly fine with his excitedness rubbing against my lower half. Actually, I was ecstatic. But that all changed when Fang removed one of his hands and slid down inside my waistband…

Now before all these screaming girls bombard me with questions about why I didn't let him go further, have you noticed how fast we've been going? I realize that we've liked each other for awhile now (Note to self: stop giving out spoilers. (Hahahaha, wait. Did you see that? I just interrupted my interruption. And now I'm interrupting my interruption in my interruption. (Look at how many parenthesis I'm using!))), but I mean c'mon, right? It's our first real kiss as…not friends. Whatever.

And also, have you noted the rating? T, not M. So if you're looking for a peach or whatever, this is not the story for you. Just sayin'.

Fang, on the other hand, looked confused. (He looked so hot. Abs all in my face, hair disheveled, lips swollen, excited. Remind me, did I mention his abs? 'Cuz if not, then I shall mention them again. His abs. All in my face. –swoon-)

"What just happened, Max?" He didn't actually say this, but I could see he was so going to. The look I gave him was enough to silence him, but it wasn't stern. Actually, I would say it was quite sexy.

Quietly, Fang put on his shirt and lay down again. I quickly did a once-over on myself while patting down my hair before lying down, too. We smiled again at each other, ignoring the probable awkwardness of this situation. He raised his arm, as of asking for permission to cuddle. I nodded happily.

And even though this was so cliché, I liked it.

* * *

I was the first to wake in the morning, thankfully. Relief washed over me. You know how awkward it would be to wake up with kids all in your face, grinning and pointing and laughing?

At least, I thought I was the first awake. Turns out I was wrong. There was Iggy, seemingly staring down at us with his unclear eyes, smirking. How he knew exactly where to look at, I had no idea. I do know that Gazzy told him our position, seeing as he was standing confidently next to him. And they were grinning and pointing and laughing. –facepalm-

Oh, I see how it is now.

"So this is why I heard some…movements…last night. I thought it was some birds ruffling each other's feathers. Turns out I was right." That was Iggy, still sounding proud.

Fang awoke at this, which I was grateful for. He automatically stretched his arm out, swinging right into Iggy's stomach. Iggy chuckled, since the punch definitely wasn't meant to hurt anyone, but it was meant to do _something._

Iggy and Gaz took the hint and walked away, smiling all the while. I grimaced, hoping Angel and Nudge wouldn't see us, too. They didn't.

Turns out there is a God up there, after all.

I snuck a quick look at Fang, seeing his messed up hair almost the same as last night. How it stayed that way, I'll never know, but I'm glad it did. I shot him a grin. He smiled back and we shared a quick kiss. Gazzy noticed and stuck out his tongue at me. I did the same.

Fang and I both stood up, stretching and aching, tired from last night's late rendezvous. Fang simply stayed there while I sauntered over to the fire again, which was the opposite of glowing embers in the dark. Now it was a roaring flame in the light. Yay, more hot dogs for breakfast. It's not like we can magically produce bacon and eggs from nothing, anyway.

I went to wake Nudge and Angel, gently shaking them by their shoulders. "Rise and shine, sweets, we've got a whole 'nother day ahead of us." They both responded by groaning and rolling over.

"I don't wanna," stated Nudge. Fang grimaced, and by the look of it, it seemed like he didn't want to get up.

And you know what? I didn't either.

Being a bird-kid? Tough as nails. Tough as titanium nails. Or screws, or whatever they are. Point is, our lives are freakin' hard.

But having Fang there to back me up made everything seem better, and so I replied, "You know what? Too bad. I don't really think any of us want to, but we do any way. And you know why?"

I looked at Fang.

"It's because we all love each other, dearly, for who we are. Now get up, it's time for breakfast."

**A/N: YAY! Wasn't that good? For those of you who read my other stories, wasn't this so much less of a fail than those? I'm actually happy with this outcome. With the others, I was like, "You know what? Screw this. I'm going to finish this and I'm going to like it." Yea, didn't turn out so well. Also, I use the phrase, "Ya know what?" way to much. T-T Anyway, I do like the quality of this story way better, though some may not really like it too much. I am inexperienced after all.**

**Also you guys, do you think I should rewrite this all in Fang's POV? I think that would be fun, and I'm certainly not one of those authors that goes like this:**

"**MAX POV**

He looked down at my face, looked at his arm still wrapped around me, and looked away. He quickly took his arm off and simply lay there, looking as if he didn't care.

**FANG POV**

I looked down at her face, looked at my arm still wrapped around her, and looked away. I quickly took my arm off and simply lay there, looking as if I didn't care.**"**

**Don't you hate it when the author does that? It's like, if you're going to bother to rewrite it, at least make it interesting. YES, we notice that you were too lazy to rewrite it and copied and pasted. You see, there's this new thing called ****imagination****...**

**So tell me your thoughts. As the author, I feel that this was my first success of actually satisfying my expectations. What do you think? Readers are important too, ya know. They make authors feel loved. And that people don't like, suffer from their writing or something.**

**Love it? Hate it? Make out with it? Kill it? Have sex with it? Commit suicide because of it? Tell me why in that button/link thing that Fanfiction always seems to change these days. T-T.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Xx-Fax to the Max-xX**


End file.
